


海浪有岸

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 1





	海浪有岸

写信告诉我，今夜，海是什么颜色。

朱正廷看着夕阳下的大海，鱼鳞般的泛光在起伏。近处海浪涌上来，把他写给这个世界的话全部带走，卷入不可预知的深海。

赶在太阳落山之前，他拍好了天空，写下了给珍珠糖的的话，跑到另一旁的沙滩，继续写着很丑的“朱正廷❤蔡徐坤”，再用一个大大的爱心圈起来，如同每一对寻常恋人祈求的愿望。

然后他蹲在爱心框旁，点开微信上蔡徐坤的名字，想把刚才那个傻得不行的沙滩爱心发给他。海边信号有些差，刚发出去，朱正廷抬头看着涨潮，海水涌上，推平一切痕迹，吐出泡沫。

他把刚才的图片撤回了，就像刚刚海水做过的那样。  
或许这个世界的未来，不知道何时，就会吞噬他全部能付出的爱。

忽然太阳堕入地平线，朱正廷维持着蹲在原地的姿势，海水上涨，缓慢浸没他的脚掌，脚背，脚踝。

黄明昊打来电话，手机一直在震动着。  
“喂，我马上回来了。”

在这个工作日下午，人际稀落的海岸边，黄明昊悄悄的给朱正廷拍下了一张背影。  
背影里的他，逆光缺乏细节，只能看到他蹲下的简单轮廓，发丝也已经融入了晚霞。

在这一个瞬间，他觉得仙子不再留恋人间。

接下来的排练，朱正廷明显兴致不高，按部就班的完成了全部流程。  
蔡徐坤看在眼里，即使不知道原因，也仍然体贴在身边安排了位置。

从场馆回酒店的路上，蔡徐坤继续今天游戏推广的工作，在车上关闭声音做着游戏任务。以往总会凑热闹的恋人分外的安静，只是外放了一首抒情的歌曲，头枕在窗边，望着沿着海岸矗立的路灯。

路灯一线，没入黑暗。它们只在夜间显现，绝非天上的星星，终会熄灭。

可就连星星也不会永恒，还有什么会是永远。

朱正廷坐在床上，窗帘拉开，有难得的月光洒向屋里。蓝牙音箱正在智能选曲，作为当红偶像的他们，也被智能选用了大厂时期的音源。

如果往时在非排练时间听到这几首歌，他都要喊着“要吐了”然后急忙切换下一首。但是他只是盘着腿出神。

“怎么了？”蔡徐坤洗澡出来，就看到他的恋人穿着睡衣，托着腮看着月亮。关上床头灯，月光更加清亮，勾画着朱正廷的轮廓。

“你说，会有永远吗？”  
音箱里正好播到了他们表演的《我永远记得》。  
永远，永远。  
永远记得，永远相信，那么什么是永远？

“永远啊，当然存在。”蔡徐坤半蹲下来，凑上去吻朱正廷的眼角。  
“永远就是，走出时间。”

浅浅的吻陆续从眼角滑到鼻尖，蔡徐坤终于在吻到嘴角前获得了朱正廷的拥抱。

在这个被月光照亮的夜晚，单纯的拥抱和安稳的睡眠涌动着爱意。正如朱正廷自己说的睡觉习惯，他一个人在床上会抱着枕头和被子，身旁若有依靠，他会抱着人。

蔡徐坤就任由朱正廷抱着手臂，脸庞贴着手臂，手掌圈住然后打趣他最近举铁的效果真好。黏黏糊糊的声音从朱正廷的嘴里发出来，撞进蔡徐坤的胸膛里。

月色又稠了一分。

两人有一句没一句的聊着，像是回到了大厂里的宿舍。那时候条件简陋，也不能阻止他们挤在一张架子床的下铺。

“等有时间，我们去看场电影吧。”蔡徐坤摸摸朱正廷的头发，“我可是《冰雪奇缘》都没看过的人。”

没有等到意料之中的应允，靠着他手臂的人已经睡着，发出的绵长的呼吸声。

蔡徐坤何尝没发现今天恋人的异样，做完消消乐直播后，他收到了朱正廷留下的“撤销”提示，还有黄明昊发的照片和不安。

当恋人不愿说时，蔡徐坤不会逼迫他或是拿着照片质问，每个人都会有他的距离感。

就算他们现在亲密无间——蔡徐坤抚摸了一下朱正廷的头发，给他拉好被子。  
也许他的问题，在于时间。

最害怕的不是没有永远，而是漫长的时间会拉远他和所有人的距离。

第二天演出前，蔡徐坤郑重其事的在车上介绍他在深圳生活过的记忆，这也成了他们后面在FM上聊天的内容。

多了解我一些，你就可以多依赖我一点。蔡徐坤回答着黄明昊各式各样的问题，眼睛默默地看着朱正廷。

他在手机里打开了黄明昊发过来的照片，海天一线间孤独的背影，让蔡徐坤的心里柔软的挤出泡沫。

既然这份害怕从海边来，我们再回到海边去。

晚上队长找了个理由带朱正廷回到了海边。

深蓝色的海岸逐渐寂静，海浪冲刷的声音一波绵连。近处只有巨大的照明塔，在他们身下投出漆黑的影子。  
海风猎猎，朱正廷扶了扶自己的帽子。

“正正，听得到我说话吗？”  
蔡徐坤往前跑了几步，站在浅滩里。声音顺着海风而来，意外的清晰。

朱正廷点点头。

“你问我永远是什么，我……其实我不知道。”蔡徐坤顿了顿，“小时候，我也来到海边，看着海水退下，逐渐远去，会想我能够有多远，才能走到达地平线。”

“后来我立志要做唱跳艺人，辗转许多练习室，剧组和片场，就像这奔流的海水，不知涌向哪里。”

听着蔡徐坤说的话，朱正廷一步一步走过去，握住他的手。

“在我成人以后仍然无所适从的时候，我参加了偶像练习生，改变了我，让我遇见你。”蔡徐坤抬起朱正廷的手，亲吻他的手背。

“然后我变成了海浪回潮，每次向前冲的很远，再每个夜晚触摸到海岸线。”

“海浪和海岸线永远没有分开过。你往前冲的时候，我也会在你回头的地方拥抱你。”

蔡徐坤说完，把朱正廷拉到自己的怀抱里。

海风有些凉了，天地间只有只剩下海浪翻涌的声音。  
身旁的温暖与耳边的呼吸更加清晰。

“永远不是孤独，永远不是距离。”

蔡徐坤把恋人的头按在自己的肩膀上。

“永远就是我们在一起，无关时间。”

涨潮声逐渐强烈，海水已经漫到了小腿。  
多少白日里冲出去的声浪，涌上海岸变成泡沫。

无论是多么豪迈的出走，归来温柔还是咆哮，海岸一并包容。

朱正廷看着蔡徐坤的眼睛。

今晚的大海，是你深眸的颜色。

END


End file.
